Healthcare systems across the globe experience quality assurance issues regarding the success of a patient's recovery after that patient receives medical treatment and leaves the supervision of a medical facility. Post-treatment, at-home medical care is not only an underserved market, but is largely antiquated, cumbersome and based in an analog world. The breakdown of medical care during post-treatment, at-home recovery has resulted in unnecessary financial costs for hospitals, patients, and insurance providers. More importantly, the breakdown has led to other health-care related problems.
Methods for administering post-treatment, at-home medical care typically involve a cumbersome printed manual of instructions that can include outdated or obsolete information. These printed manuals lack structure and an interactive element that would allow a patient to easily access relevant information. Moreover, the printed manuals cannot present information in multiple formats.
Typical methods for administering post-treatment, at-home medical care also lack interaction between medical professionals and the patients, often creating a lack of accountability. An absence of communication between patient and provider after a treatment results in a missed opportunity for additional instruction and encouragement. Patients often fail to complete their recovery programs, which may lead to further injury and re-admission into a medical facility for further treatment. Accordingly, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for managing at-home medical prevention, recovery, and maintenance.